¡Malditos ingratos!
by Hyuchiha-clan
Summary: La cueva no es lo mismo ahora que hay sobrepoblación. ¿Depreción, desesperación, se volvió Emo? ¿qué está pasando en Akasuki? ¿conejos rosas? mi primer fic de akatsuki, pasen y lean.


Hola, como verá de nuevo estoy descargando mi imaginación con los personajes de Naruto, no es por nada pero los Akatsuki son de mis personajes favoritos

Hola, como verá de nuevo estoy descargando mi imaginación con los personajes de Naruto, no es por nada pero los Akatsuki son de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que les de risa, ya que de eso se trata.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Akatsuki, ni ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de mi dios Masashi Kishimoto. (Si me pertenecieran los Akatsukis saldrían más en la serie)

**Capítulo 1: "No puedo más"**

**X:**_ "Este no es el final que yo esperaba, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Cada día los gritos se hacen más fuertes, provocando que mi migraña crezca más. Esta cueva no es loa misma desde que ese caza recompensas tacaño se volvió tesorero, además de que tantas explosiones de arcilla y lloriqueos de nena travesti me están dando jaqueca. Yo habré cometido demasiados actos de vandalismo, pero no soy grosero como ese pedante religioso que solo habla de su "Dios", también sé que soy guapo, pero estoy cansado de que esa loca de pelo azul me acose. Y lo que es peor, esa pregunta que me atormenta día a día, "¿cómo demonios pude aceptar que ese retrasado mental que repite como disco rallado que es un buen chico se uniera a Akatsuki?". No soy niñera de nadie, y tampoco soy jardinero para regar a esa estúpida planta bipolar malagradecida, lo único bueno que podría hacer esa planta es comerse al apestoso fenómeno azul que se dice tiburón y a su amigo el de ojos rojos que asesinó a su familia solo para verse "Kawai" en la serie, ese pez y el piromaniaco no merecen piedad. Lo único que me faltaba era que "Pinocho" el "artista" me pidiera que lo lijara porque le estaban saliendo astillas, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, de verdad que ya no puedo más. Si todos leen esto, solo quiero decirles algo: ¡Váyanse a la chingada!_

_Con sinceros deseos de que mueran: Líder."_

**Pein: **¡Terminé! –dijo dando un suspiro y sosteniendo un vaso de agua y un puñado de pastillas –Creo que este es mi fin.

**X: **¡Qué crees que haces! –Dijo entrando rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no dañar la puerta.

**Pein: **¡¿Qué no lo vez Kakuzu?! ¡Este es mi fin! Y…

**Kakuzu: **¡Eso no me importa! ¡Por mí haz lo que quieras, pero ¿tienes idea de cuanto costaron esas pastillas?!

**Pein: **¡¡Qué?!

**Kakuzu: **¡Si vas a hacer eso, compra una cuerda o un cuchillo! ¡Pero esas pastillas costaron mucho!

**Pein: **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿No te importa que quiera suicidarme?! ¡Además, ¿Cómo quieres que me compre una cuerda o un cuchillo si tú tienes todo mi dinero?!

**Kakuzu: **Es cierto… -pensaba ignorando por completo a su líder.

**Pein:** ¡Bien! Si quieres que no me suicide, puedes empezar por pedirme disculpas –dijo todo feliz al pensar que Kakuzu sí le tenía aprecio.

**Kakuzu:** No quiero devolverte el dinero, así que mejor usa tus manos.

**Pein: **¿Qué?

**Kakuzu: **Si te asfixias con tus propias manos, ¡no gastarás nada de dinero!

**Pein:** ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido!

**X: **¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! –Entrando en la habitación de Pein.

**X2:** ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué mier& hacen tanto ruido? ¿No se dan cuenta de que estoy en medio de un ritual a Jashin-sama?! Maldita bola de pu& hijos de la chi&(/ jód/& Jashin-sama los castigará.

**Pein: **¿¿Itachi?? ¿Qué te hiciste?

**Itachi: **¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso uno no puede ponerse hermoso de vez en cuando?

Itachi dijo eso como si fuera normal que llevara puesta una pijama rosita con una toalla en la cabeza y unas pantunflas de conejito del mismo color. Eso sin contar que llevaba una mascarilla de aguacate en la cara y un pepino en el ojo izquierdo y otro en la mano derecha que obviamente se quitó para poder ver y mostrarles su enojo con su sharingan activado.

**Itachi: **Estaba muy tranquilito en mi recámara poniéndome esta mascarilla que recién me compré, en la televisión dijeron que era muy efectiva para quitar las arrugas o marcas faciales y ustedes empezaron a gritar como locos.

**Pein: **Si te sigues enojando harás que te salgan más arrugas –dijo olvidándose por un momento que quería morir.

**Kakuzu: **………………… (Procesando información)

**Itachi: **¡Haaa! Es cierto, compraré una crema para las líneas de expresión.

**Kakuzu:** …………………… (Procesando información)

**X2: **¡Ya dejen de hablar de marico&(, ya sabía que eran una bola de gays que so lo piensan en co& por las noches y elegir que pu& pin&(/ ropa se van a poner, Jashin-sama los mandará al infierno por jot/&.

**Pein: **Hidan, deja de decir groserías, ¿estás seguro de que "Jashin-sama" permite que digan groserías?

**Kakuzu: **…………………… (Procesando información aún)

**Itachi: **"Esta arruga no la tenía ayer ¿o sí?" –pensaba mientras se veía al espejo.

**Hidan: **¿Qué si permite decir groserías? ¡Haaaa! ¡No lo sé! –se va corriendo a su cuarto.

**Kakuzu: **_…………" Televisión, comprar crema para arrugas, mascarilla de aguacate, marcas faciales, pepinos en los ojos, ¡¿de dónde sacó dinero?! _–Estaba terminando el proceso de información.

**Itachi: **Bueno, yo solo venía a decir que se callaran, ahora me voy a ordenar esa mascarilla para líneas de expresión que estaba viendo en la televisión –Estaba por irse, pero…

**Kakuzu: **¡Cómo que compraste cosas por pedido en la televisión, acaso te volviste loco, tienes idea de lo que pudimos haber hecho con ese dinero, no voy a tolerar derrames de dinero en esta cueva, para eso llevo la administración de Akatsuki, de hoy en adelante me darás todo el dinero que ganes para asegurarme de que no lo gastes en tonterías de nena, el dinero es muy útil y valioso en estos días, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un kilo de tortillas o de jitomates? Apuesto a que no, el dinero ya no alcanza……

Para no hacerles el fic largo, se hecho un discurso de 35 minutos y 34 segundos para ser exactos, acerca de la economía de la cueva de Akatsuki, por supuesto no se dio cuenta de que Itachi ya no estaba ahí, y tampoco que Pein estaba buscando las pastillas que le había quitado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Itachi……

**Operadora: **_Está usted llamando el servicio de compras televisivas de Konoha, ¿Qué desea ordenar?_

**Itachi: **Quisiera ordenar la crema facial para las líneas de expresión.

**Operadora: **_¿Quiere el bote grande o el chico?_

**Itachi: **¿El grande cuánto cuesta?

**Operadora: **_Cuesta 780.00, pero tenemos una oferta especial el día de hoy y le daremos el 0.8 de descuento._

**Itachi: **¡Wau! Es una gran oferta sí la quie…………

**Itachi: **¿qué pasó? ¿Se cortó la llamada?

**X: **No gastarás ni una moneda más –una voz amenazante se escuchó en toda la habitación, y cortó la línea del teléfono de la habitación del Uchiha mayor.

/

Hasta aquí dejo este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste, si me dejan reviews, lo continuaré, prometo que los demás será aún más graciosos.


End file.
